<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset by walkwithursus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820708">Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkwithursus/pseuds/walkwithursus'>walkwithursus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Sunsets, Vampires Using Technology, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkwithursus/pseuds/walkwithursus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Guillermo's help, Nandor witnesses his first sunset in 700 years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kau/gifts">kaupaint (kau)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Kau for the inspiration behind this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guillermo stepped out onto the porch with his jacket half on, holding his phone up in front of him. The tell-tale FaceTime ring was beeping steadily, and he saw his own reflection looking back. </p><p>“Master?” he called through the front door, which he’d left ajar. “Do you need help answering?”</p><p>“I’ve got it, Guillermo!” Nandor yelled back from inside the house, slightly irritable. He’d only just woken up, and the excitement of what they were about to do wasn’t enough to completely soothe his early evening crankiness.</p><p>As a very cool and modern vampire, Nandor had recently insisted on being allowed to purchase his first ever cell phone. Unfortunately, instead of opting for a user-friendly Nokia like Nadja had, Nandor had demanded the exact same smart device as Guillermo, though newer. Better. Sleeker. The salesman at the Apple store had found Nandor a very agreeable customer indeed, and he and Guillermo had returned to the house the night before with the latest iPhone and all the accessories Nandor could ever want.</p><p>Guillermo had wanted to help Nandor with this next part of their plan, the part that involved actually <i>answering</i> the FaceTime call, but Nandor wouldn’t hear it. He had spent hours the night before practicing in preparation for this exact moment, conjuring up flame to warm his fingertip to the point of body temperature. This should have enabled him to answer the phone all on his own, though Guillermo was starting to have doubts about whether the swiping motion might be too complicated for him.</p><p>Guillermo waited patiently for a few more seconds as he slipped his other arm into his jacket. At length there was a chime from the phone, and Nandor’s face appeared on Guillermo’s screen, his fangs bared in a smile. The deep red walls of his room were just visible in the background. </p><p>“I can see you, Guillermo!” Nandor said triumphantly, his voice first coming from inside the house before echoing a second time out of the phone’s speakers. Guillermo shut the front door behind him and stepped fully out onto the porch. </p><p>“Good job, Master,” Guillermo said, a genuine smile rounding out his cheeks; Nandor’s good moods had a tendency to be infectious. “Okay, are you ready?”</p><p>“Ready,” Nandor replied, and Guillermo tapped his finger to turn the phone camera around. His face disappeared from the corner of the screen, and was replaced by a view of their front yard. The sun had just begun to set, and the sky above was awash with color, periwinkle and pink and gold and orange all streaked together, slowly fading over the tops of the trees to be replaced by deepening blue. </p><p>“Can you see it?” Guillermo asked, panning his phone slowly along the yard to take in more of the scene. </p><p>“Yes, I see it!” Nandor said eagerly. Guillermo could only see half of Nandor's face—the corner of an open mouthed smile and a tangle of hair and beard—but it was enough to sense the joy radiating from him. “Oh, wow. It is so <i>beautiful,</i> Guillermo.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” Guillermo agreed softly, glancing away from the screen to admire the fading colors of daylight stretching out before him.</p><p>Guillermo had shown Nandor other sunsets over the years, YouTube videos and films and photographs from his own phone, but this was the closest Nandor had been to a real one in over seven centuries. It had been Guillermo’s idea to try recording one during a video call. He’d seen the wistful look on Nandor's face the night before as he’d shown him yesterday’s sunset in photos, and Nandor had seemed only too excited by the prospect of experiencing one in real time in his own front yard. To see Nandor now, grinning fondly and marveling over the view, Guillermo almost felt like all the money he'd dropped at the Apple store had been worth it. <i>Almost.</i></p><p>He couldn't have picked a better night to film, either. Cold, clear days made for brilliant skies, and tonight was no exception, though Guillermo struggled to tear his gaze away from the phone screen. Guillermo had seen a thousand sunsets—he saw them nearly every night—and joy like this on his master's face was the rarer of the two. Hoping to capture the moment, Guillermo took a few discreet photos in the FaceTime app, forever saving the corner of Nandor's smile alongside the slowly fading sunset. </p><p>The streetlamps were beginning to flicker on as the last of the color sank below the trees. Pink became red, red became purple, and purple became blueish-black. A long minute passed in silence, and Nandor released a heavy sigh that crackled Guillermo's phone speakers. “Nighttime,” he said, in a voice that sounded ancient and world-weary. </p><p>“Yes,” Guillermo agreed, and he left it at that. In these moments, he knew better than to try to say anything. Sometimes it was enough just to be there for Nandor during periods of reflection—even if his presence in this instance was electronic.</p><p>A few minutes elapsed, during which the sky gradually grew darker. It was safe for Nandor to come outside now, and yet they stayed on the call, Guillermo filming the darkening yard and Nandor gazing at it with his lips pursed. “I can’t see the stars,” Nandor complained eventually, pulling the phone closer to his eye. Guillermo’s screen was suddenly flooded by a dark hairline and a single heavy eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s New York, Master. We can never see the stars here."</p><p>“Oh," Nandor frowned. "I suppose you’re right. Why is that again, Guillermo? Lye solution?”</p><p>“Light pollution.”</p><p>“Light pollution,” Nandor grumbled the words as if they were a personal offense. “I don’t like it. One of these days we will go outside of the city, away from this light pollution, and view the stars as they were meant to be seen. What do you think of that, Guillermo?”</p><p>“I would like that, Master,” Guillermo said softly, as warmth spread in his chest. </p><p>“Good. You will have to make the arrangements, of course. It probably shouldn’t be too far, or else we will have to think about accommodations. Somewhere where we don’t have to worry about sunlight. And <i>food.</i> We will need to make sure there is a ready supply of virgins in this area, wherever it is we go.”</p><p>“I’ll take care of it,” Guillermo said reassuringly, though he very much doubted Nandor would remember this conversation in five minutes time.  </p><p>“Good,” said Nandor. There was a great deal of rustling as he fumbled with the phone, attempting to fit as much of his face in the screen as possible. Guillermo smiled as the screen froze on a few unflattering angles before righting itself. Guillermo tapped the button to turn the camera back on his own face, and Nandor grimaced awkwardly. “Well, that’s that, I guess. The sun has definitely gone down now."</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Great." There was another pause, and then Nandor asked, slightly irritably, "Will you come back inside, then, please? You left me in my coffin. I’ve been stuck sitting here this whole time.”</p><p>Guillermo grinned in spite of himself, and quickly shifted the camera angle up so that Nandor wouldn't be able to see it. The porch light shown down on the phone like a sun.</p><p>“I’ll be right there,” Guillermo promised, and without waiting for a response he hung up the call and headed back inside the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>